Tuxedo of Doom
by PanicMoon15
Summary: Just a little something for Halloween. Rose and The Doctor get their costumes for Trick or Treating! 10/Rose


Rose sat in the captain's chair, feet propped up on The Doctor's lap as he leaned on the console. She was picking through a large bag of sweets her mother had just given to her on their recent visit to the Powell Estate. It just so happened they had arrived to visit Jackie on Halloween and Rose had convinced her to make her a 'Halloween care package'.

"Here" Rose said, holding her hand out to The Doctor. He opened his hands and she dropped little green and yellow sweets into his hands. "I don't like the green and yellow skittles"

"Oh, so that's how it works is it? I get all the rejects?" he feigned annoyance, eating the sweets anyway.

"They're my sweets, you should be happy I'm even sharing them with you at all" Rose smiled, pulling the bag away from him as he attempted to steal some.

"Right then" The Doctor said, moving Roses feet and standing up. "I suppose I'll just have to go and get my own sweets then won't I?" The Doctor left the control room and a very perplexed Rose followed him.

"Where are you going?" she laughed.

"We, Rose Tyler, are going Trick or Treating!" he declared and disappeared into the wardrobe.

Rose wandered the rows and rows of costumes she could wear, trying on hats or wigs her and there, but nothing she found was really _her_. The Doctor had long since vanished into the wardrobe and so she decided she would just wait until he came out to find something to wear.

Sitting on the sofa at the entrance to the wardrobe, Rose looked up at The Doctor's voice.

"Rose Tyler, are you ready to see the best Halloween costume in your life?" he called from round a corner.

"Go on then, let's see it" she laughed back, sitting up straighter, anticipating his appearance. The Doctor jumped from round a corner and aimed his Sonic Screwdriver at her, singing the James Bond theme tune.

"The name's Bond. James Bond" he said seductively, fixing his black bow tie and brushing down his tuxedo.

Rose stood up, shaking her head. "No no no no no no no. You are _not _wearing that!"

"What's wrong with it?" he whined, looking at himself in the full length mirror. "The last time I wore it you said I looked very handsome" he complained, still admiring his reflection.

"Yes, and what actually happened last time you wore it?" she asked.

The Doctor considered this and his face fell. "Cybermen…lots of Cybermen"

"It's the tuxedo of doom and you're not wearing it!"

The Doctor pulled off the black jacket and undid his bow tie. "You're right. I think it's cursed. But what should I wear; I wanted to be 007" he was whining again, Rose rolled her eyes amusedly. He looked at her, standing with her hands on her hips, still in the denim skirt and pink t-shirt she was wearing before. "Anyway, what are you meant to be, Miss Tyler?"

"I couldn't find anything I liked" Rose admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Couldn't find anything?" The Doctor said disbelievingly "Did you look properly? In the Halloween section?"

Rose raised an eyebrow "There's a Halloween section?"

"Course there is. Right" he stood behind her and grabbed her shoulders, steering her in the direction of said section. "Go on, straight down there until you hit the wall, then turn left, keep going until you see the orange tracksuit, then go right. You'll see it. I'll go to the men's Halloween section and find something else"

Rose huffed as she was forced towards the women's Halloween section. She really wasn't in the mood for getting all dressed up; all she wanted to do was sit in front of the TV and sort through her sweets, giving The Doctor all of the ones she didn't like.

After turning right at the orange tracksuit (which Rose described in her mind as 'hideous') she came across the section she was looking for. While before, Rose had been looking at Victorian dresses and 1980's spandex, now she was looking at proper Halloween costumes. She tried on a Minnie Mouse costume, a zombie bride costume, a school girl costume (which reminded her of a certain night out she had had a few years back with her mates) and a police woman's outfit, before she found the perfect one.

Rose admired herself in the mirror. She liked this outfit; denim shorts dungarees, red cap, red t-shirt, moustache, yes, this was it.

She walked back through the twists and turns of the wardrobe until she arrived at the entrance where the sofa was.

"Doctor?" she called, sitting down and rummaging through her sweet bag again.

"You ready?" she heard him call back.

"Yeah" Rose said unsurely "Where are you anyways?"

The Doctor jumped from around a corner and Rose almost had a heart attack. "Bloody hell, Doctor. You nearly…" she trailed off as she took in his clothing choice.

"You like?" he asked, grinning madly. "I'm Luigi!" he declared when she simply stared at him "We match!"

"How did you know what I was going to be?" Rose smiled, standing up and inspecting his outfit.

"TARDIS told me. Anyway, I could've guessed. I know how much you love Mario. Come on Tyler, we've got sweets to get" and with that The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran towards the control room.

Rose laughed loudly as she was dragged along through the TARDIS. As they burst through the blue doors of the TARDIS back into the Powell Estate Rose called "It's a me! Mario!"


End file.
